My Sorrow, My Joy
by duhBekah
Summary: Set in the 49th Annual Hunger Games, the Victor's elder sister tells the story from what the nation of Panem sees. Rated T, nothing that's not seen in the books.
1. Prologue

_My Sorrow, My Joy_

_Prologue_

_duhBekah_

I couldn't believe it. They were Reaped. My mother collapsed, and my father teared up. Little Agatha was in the pin for twelve year old girls, crying on the shoulder of her friends. We all knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any easier.

In the Justice Building, we said our goodbyes. The rest of tears would be shed at home, longer after they were on the train to the Capitol. I gave them their token. I was a simple gold chain that our father had given to our mother when they were engaged. It belonged to our grandfather's younger brother who died in attempt to bring honor to our district.

I knew that I would see them again, but I didn't know whether they'd be alive and well, or in a wooden box with the Capitol's insignia on it.

The Reapings and the Tribute Parade would be broadcast later that night, and I watched them to see the competitors.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for it being so short. I really couldn't give anything away about who the Victor is, since this story is told in the point of view of their older sister. Once I get going on the Reapings and actual Games there won't be as many theys and theirs. Also I believe that the Hunger Games belongs to a certain Suzanne Collins, who I will say is not me (sadly). Can y'all rate and review for me? It'd be peachy._


	2. District One Reapings

District One Reaping

My family gathered around the small projector that is loaned to the families of the tributes. The Capitol seal popped onto the screen, and the anthem played, before Caesar Flickerman started his yearly speech.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen of Panem! This is Caesar Flickerman, and this is the Forty Ninth Annual Hunger Games. We have a lovely group of tributes this year. Let's start with the Reaping of District One. "

District One looked beautiful, well as beautiful as a district could be. The people looked more nourished than those in the outer districts. District One makes the luxury items for the Capitol. The District Square reflects that. All of the brick work is ornate. The children's clothing is clean and fancy.

"Hello? Is this mic on? Ah there it goes. Welcome to Forty Ninth Annual Hunger Games! My name is Violet Crabapple, and I will be your escort to the Capitol. Before we begin, I have a special video from the Capitol you all must see," Violet said into the microphone. Violet was dressed in her name sake color. It looked gaudy, but don't Capitol residents? Her hair was curly and wild. Her skin was a deep, royal looking purple. The outfit she was wearing was more of a lilac. She was gaudier than most of the other Capitol people.

The video was the same as every year. It showed the history of the Hunger Games, and a lot of Capitol propaganda. It would be shown all day at every district's Reaping.

"Now wasn't that the most beautiful film ever produced? Well, ladies first. Our female tribute for District One is Prynne Fairbaine. On to the men. Our male tribute is Kern Dunbyrll. Are there any volunteers?"

"I volunteer as tribute," two seventeen year olds called out simultaneously. The girl had honey colored hair with striking blue eyes. When the cameras did a close up of her I could see she had gleam in her eyes. I knew that she would be a threat for my family's tribute. The boy had dark hair and tan skin. He too had a gleam in his eyes. What less could I expect? They were Careers.

"What is your name, Miss?" Violet asked the girl.

"Thalia Olibly."

"And yours?" Violet asked the boy.

"Raff Hayes."

"Well there you have it. Our lovely tributes for the Forty Ninth Annual Hunger Games. May the odds ever be in your favor!"

With that, the screen cut to black. My family and I shared a look of nervousness. We knew our tribute would have to watch the District One tributes. They looked and sounded lethal. The odds didn't look to be in our family's favor.

Thanks to all that read the prologue. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the District One Reapings. I wanna thank the awesomest beta reader ever, April Mae. You honestly are a life saver and my best friend. You do more that just correct my numerous errors, you point out the things that may make sense to me, but not to anyone else (what else is new). And on that note, I want to point out that this story is from the perspective of the older sister of the Victor. So to keep the Victor a surprise I cannot let slip the gender, district, or family name of the sister or her sibling. Sorry if it's confusing. Just ask me if you are confused. Please check out the prologue for the disclaimer.


End file.
